


The Avengers Yearbook

by DramaTime



Series: Stony <3 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaTime/pseuds/DramaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Tony's junior high yearbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Yearbook

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the fandom, so be nice.

Oh, this was amazing. He really hadn't thought his snooping would amount to so much... But it did. This was absolute gold. A quick survey shows him Tony hasn't returned to his lab yet, and Steve can only hope that means he's at lunch. He'll have to reward him later if he is. He plops down on the couch reserved for him and asks Jarvis to tell him when Tony comes back.  
"Of course, Mr. Rogers." Steve heaves a sigh. Jarvis still wouldn't call him Mr. Stark. His reply to Steve's insisting was always 'one Mr. Stark is already to much to handle, Mr. Rogers, wouldn't you agree?' Steve DID agree, but he couldn't imagine a better person to have too much of. God, he's so sappy, but can you blame him? Seeing little Tony just brings out the sweet side of him. And little Tony is adorable, with his shaggy hair, doe brown eyes (how are those eyes even legal?), and a smooth smirk gracing his lips. These yearbooks are amazing. Steve can remember always rushing home with his on the last day of school, but his only ever had Bucky's name scribbled into the cover. Tony's has over 300 names, in varying colors, all over his book. The messages are impersonal though, all saying things like H.A.G.S., or See You Next Year!, or Stay Snazzy!. Didn't Tony have friends who would write personal jokes, or who wanted to see him over the summer?  
"Mr. Rogers? Mr. Stark i-"  
"Steeeeeeevieeeee," Tony wanders aimlessly into his lab and spots his husband with a stack of yearbooks on his lap. "What are you- shit." The tips of his ears turn red. He tries, very valiantly, to grab his yearbook out of Steve's hands, but Steve is bigger. So he wins. Tony huffs.  
"Did you not have any friends?" Tony looks slightly offended.  
"Of course I had friends!" Ok, maybe a lot offended. "I just didn't like getting close to anyone. They all only wanted to be friends cause I was a Stark. No one really liked me for just being me." Steve melts. He hoists the smaller man up, and Tony would have been able to swear he saw a light bulb pop up over his head.  
"Let's make an Avengers yearbook! And we can all sign it and it will be great. Come on, let's go find Nat. She'll love this idea. I hope. I don't know about Bruce. I think Clint will- yeah. Who am I kidding, he'll probably take over. I feel like this is something Thor would like, you know, learning about Earth culture and stuff. We could hire a professional photographer, and... Tony?" His husband is just standing there, staring at him.  
"I love you." Steve blushes.  
"It's not that big of a deal." Tony shrugs.  
"It means a lot to me though. That someone do all this just for me." Steve rolls his eyes.  
"Stop being such a drama queen. We've been married for 5 years. Of course I'm going to do stuff for you. So do you wanna yearbook or no?" Tony glares without menace.  
"If you can get Nat on board, I'm in." The super soldier just laughs. It's scary.  
"Oh Natasha!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a comment, that would be awesome. Also, I hope to post more little drabbles of these two, cause I love them so very much, and if you like my writing style and want to leave a prompt I can give it a try! Oh, and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
